


Greatest reward

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Family, Songfic, celine dion - Freeform, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A meeting that doesn't turn out like Captain Janeway had thought.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount, but the story is all mine! </p><p>Greatest reward – Celine Dion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest reward

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat on her sofa in the ready room, staring at the passing stars.

She was completely lost in thoughts.

She felt like there was a huge weight on her shoulders and a sense of guilt kept washing over her.

So suddenly, so strange, life had woke her up and things had changed.

After all this time, she still felt responsible for getting her crew, the ship and herself lost in the DQ.

"I've done my best. I've served my call. I thought I had it all."

"A wonderful life, with a wonderful man who loved me, my own ship and an important mission I wasn't going to fail."

"And then I get us all lost… AND destroy the only possibility of getting home."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and took in a deep breath, but the hurt she felt didn't go away.

She felt sick to her stomach and had a headache, as she had had the entire week.

Or had it been even longer?

She couldn't even remember.

She heard the door open and turned around to see who came in.

"We're all waiting for you, Captain." Chakotay said.

Was it already 19.00 hours?

She straightened her jacket and looked at her feet.

She looked back up at him and he smiled.

She composed herself and walked out of the ready room, Chakotay following right behind her.

They all sat in their chairs, watching her as she took her place at the head of the table.

She placed her hands in her lap and stared at them.

A minute had passed when Chakotay drew back her attention by clearing his throat.

"Captain, if you're ready?"

"Sorry, yes, of course."

She straightened her back and placed her hands in front of her on the table.

"I've asked you all to come to this meeting to tell you all how wonderful it is working with each and every one of you."

"Without all of your support and hard work, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"And I wanted to express my deepest apologies for drastically changing all of your lives all of a sudden."

She took the time to look each of them in the eye.

"Captain, permission to speak freely." B'Elanna broke the silence.

Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what she was going to say.

They held their breaths.

Kathryn looked at her surprised.

"In private, or…"

"No, it's fine." she said and scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning her elbows on the table.

"I just wanted to say that, even though it may have seemed otherwise, I don't blame you for what has happened."

"We all don't! I hope I'm not out of line for speaking for the rest of you, but I know you all feel the same."

She looked at her fellow crewmen and continued after they all nodded.

"We know you had to make the most difficult decision in your life."

"And with that, you didn't only change OUR lives, but your own as well."

"You have lost loved ones too, we realize that. You made the decision from the heart and I'm pretty sure it has been hurting since then."

B'Elanna sounded so sincere.

It would have knocked Kathryn off her feet if she wasn't sitting down.

Her eyes filled with tears, but she managed to hold them back.

"B'Elanna, I… don't know what to say." she said, a mere whisper.

"You don't have to say anything. We know how much you appreciate us and the work that we do."

"We realize that you put all of us first, before your own needs. You set your feelings aside, to do the best for us."

She had to take a breath before she continued.

"WE should be thanking YOU for building us a 'home' away from home, here on Voyager."

B'Elanna had to fight her own tears now.

Kathryn couldn't hold hers any longer and a single tear escaped her eye.

She immediately wiped it away and took a deep breath.

She tried to maintain just a little of her Captain composure.

"This wasn't at all what I expected when I asked you all for this meeting." she smiled, trying to lighten the mood again.

They all laughed.

"Thank you! All of you!" she managed to say.

B'Elanna stood up, walked over to her Captain and, out of the blue, gave her a hug.

Kathryn didn't know what hit her, but instinctively wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's back.

"So suddenly, so strong, my prejudice was gone. You needed me and I finally found my place."

"I'm different now these days. That's all thanks to you." she whispered, kissed Kathryn on the cheek and let go.

B'Elanna had set something in motion, because from the other side, Tom did the same and hugged his Captain.

"The greatest reward is the light in your eyes when we find something to explore."

"The sound of your voice when you're determined and make things happen."

"The touch of your hand to reassure us or comfort us. You made me who I am. A better person!"

He let go and looked into her eyes.

His smile warmed her and another tear fell.

She didn't know what was happening to her.

Tom was replaced by Harry, her protégé.

She first took his face between her hands, and then pulled him into a hug, like the others had done with her.

"You trusted me to grow. I gave my heart to show. There's nothing else I cherish more. I'll stand by you, for sure!"

The sensitive man he was, Harry couldn't help but shed a silent tear.

Kathryn finally let him go and drew in another deep breath, ready for the next person.

Tuvok placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

There was no emotion on his face, but Kathryn knew what he meant by this simple gesture.

She nodded and patted his hand.

Suddenly they heard a sob coming from the panel on the wall.

"This is not fair!" The Doctor cried.

Kathryn chuckled.

"I'll stop by later, I promise!" she said and winked.

He nodded and wiped away a tear.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and smiled, knowing he would stay when everyone left.

She longed for his arms so badly, so she wrapped things up.

"So suddenly, it's clear to me, things change. Our future lies, in here and now!"

"We've made it through somehow. We'll make it home someday, that's my promise to you all."

They all clapped.

Tom even threw in a whistle and a whoot.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and put up her hands to quiet them down.

When they did, she just said:

"Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left, but as she knew, Chakotay stayed behind.

He turned to her and held out his arms.

She gladly walked into them and he took her into a bear hug.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She nestled her cheek against his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Kathryn, my greatest reward to you, is the love that I can give."

"I'm here for you now and as long as I live. You made me who I am, you gave me peace."

He kissed her forehead and left his lips linger there.

She gently squeezed him and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Chakotay, why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

He looked at her concerned.

"I knew you were going to be trouble for me." she whispered.

She rose up on her toes and softly kissed his lips.

Their eyes locked and they knew there was no turning back.

He took her face between his hands and bent down for another kiss.

This time they kissed with all they had in them.

That was their greatest reward.

 

THE END


End file.
